


Gift

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 28. Gift: something given to another freely and without payment in return, as to honor a person or an occasion or to provide assistance; a present.





	Gift

In Varikyno, Rey’s fingers almost didn’t dare touch the soft dresses’ fabric.

  
“I’ve never seen clothes like these before,” she murmured, in awe. Ben pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

  
“They’re yours, then,” and before she could protest, he added. “It’s a gift, Rey.”

  
“I can’t possibly—” Ben sighed (dramatically) and sat back down on the bed. “ _Ben_. These were your grandmother’s. When will I wear them, anyway?” Rey’s last traces of vanity that Jakku’s sandstorms couldn’t erase didn’t let her take her eyes off the gorgeous pieces, though. “They’re your family’s, I’m not—”

  
“We can fix that. Marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
